YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past
by Kevin Uchiha
Summary: A boy from the future, goes back to the past to warn Yusei and the others on what will happen in the future. The Signers and the boy must stop the Dark Signers again, or is it really the Dark Signers? ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA
1. Prologue

YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past

Prologue

A boy with black hair, grey gold eyes, wearing green short-sleeve shirt and a black sleeveless vest with blue trims, black jeans, long wrist band on his right arm, black beanie, and had a duel disk on, was panicking. A man, in his late 40's, was on an advanced technology, he had black hair with gold streaks and colbat blue eyes.

"Yusei, hurry up, will ya? The building is gonna collapse any minute now.", said the boy.

"...Almost... Done!", said Yusei.

A woman, with teal hair and grey gold eyes ran into the room.

"Remember the plan?", asked the woman.

"Yeah, mom, we went over it 10 times already.", said the boy.

"You ready?", asked Yusei.

"Yeah.", said the boy.

"Luna, put him in the machine.", said Yusei. "I hope this works."

A flash of light flashed.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Student

**YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 1: A New Student**

'Alright, first I gotta sign up for Duel Academy.', thought Aero. 'Now where is the Duel Academy.'

Aero tried to find Duel Academy but he got lost.

"Damn my sense of directions. I wish dad taught me-", said Aero but was cut off by bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't have time to talk, I gotta get to school.", said the boy. He had orange hair and brown eyes and wearing the male's Duel Academy uniform.

"You go to Duel Academy?", asked Aero.

"Yeah.", said the boy.

"I'm kinda lost, and I need to sign up.", said Aero.

"I'll help you but you gotta catch up cause I'm running late.", said the boy.

The boy started running and Aero followed him. They pasted by Akiza, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Patty, and Bob but they didn't notice them.

"Why are they running?", asked Leo.

"I don't know.", said Dexter. "I've never seen that guy with black hair before."

Aero and the boy made it, barely anyone was there.

"I thought you said you were running late.", said Aero.

"Oh, I must have miss read the time.", said the boy.

"Yeah, whatever, where do I sign up anyway?", asked Aero.

"Here, follow me.", said the boy.

The boy walks to the office and Aero follows. Aero signs up, gets his schedule. Akiza, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Patty, and Bob arrives at Duel Academy and the bell rings. Aero tries to find his class but gets lost, again.

"This is impossible, I get lost again!", said Aero to himself. "I can't believe this, the rooms are in different places than the one in the future."

Aero felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you lost?", asked someone.

"Well, yeah, I have a bad sense of directions.", said Aero. "I have to get to class 3."

"I have to get to that class too, follow me.", said the woman.

"What's your name?", asked Aero.

"I'm Kohei.", said Kohei.

Aero and Kohei made it to class before the bell rang again.

"You guys are late.", said Mr. Heitmann.

"No, were not, we got here before the bell rang didn't we?", said Aero.

"Alright, since you're new, sit next to Jayron. Jayron raise your hand.", said Mr. Heitmann. The boy from before raised his hand. Aero and Kohei took their seat.

"Hey, nice to see ya again.", said Aero.

"Yeah.", said Jayron. Aero notices Mr. Heitmann's flier is undone.

"Jay, you got any paper?", asked Aero.

"Yeah, why?", asked Jayron.

"Mr. Heitmann's zipper is undone.", said Aero, Aero and Jayron began to laugh.

"Mr. Jiminez and Mr. Gomez! Would you guys like to share what's so funny?", asked Mr. Heitmann.

"No, no. We just saw something funny.", said both, Aero and Jayron. Jayron gave Aero a piece of paper. Aero began to write, 'Do you know Mr. Heitmann's zipper is undone?', folded it and threw it to Kohei, who unfolded it, read it. Aero, Jayron, and Kohei looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Mr. Jiminez! Please tell us what's so funny!", said Mr. Heitmann.

"It's just that your flier is undone.", said Aero. Mr. Heitmann looked at his flier and zipped it up and everyone began to laugh.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Aero

**YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Aero**

'Ok, I signed up at the academy. Now I have to find Yusei.', thought Aero. "Maybe I should check the Daimon Area or the-"

"Why would you go to the Daimon Area?", said someone from behind. Aero jumped back.

"Man, Kohei, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.", said Aero. "Where's Jay?"

"I don't know. But that girl over there looks like you.", said Kohei. Aero looked at the girl with teal hair and grey-gold eyes and that instant he knew it was his mom, as a child.

"Luna, that kid over there looks like you.", said Bob.

"Isn't he the guy from class?", asked Leo.

"Yeah.", said Patty.

Jayron went up to Aero and Kohei.

"Why're you guys staring at them?", asked Jayron.

"Kohei brought up that, that girl looks like me.", said Aero.

"She does, doesn't she.", said Jayron.

"You wanna go meet them?", asked Aero.

"Sure, why not.", said both Jayron and Kohei.

Aero, Kohei, and Jayron starts walking up to Akiza, Leo, Luna, Patty, Dexter, and Bob.

'There's something weird about that guy.', thought Luna.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?", greeted Aero.

"Go away.", said Leo.

"Leo!", scolded Luna.

"Well, someone's having a bad day.", said Aero.

"Don't be rude, Leo. You just met the guy.", said Dexter. "Ask-"

"Duel me!", screamed Leo.

"Woah, you hurt my eardrums. Your name's Leo, right?", asked Aero.

"Yeah.", said Leo.

"Maybe I'll call you Loudmouth Leo.", said Aero. Kohei and Jayron laughed.

"I'm not loud!", screamed Leo.

"Well, you are, look at you screaming.", said Aero. "If you don't like our company then we'll just leave."

"What's your names?", said Akiza.

"Finally, someone that actually cares!", said Aero.

"Jayron Gomez, but you can call me Jay.", said Jayron.

"I'm Kohei.", said Kohei.

"I don't introduce myself, until everyone else is introduced.", said Aero.

"Dexter."

"Bob."

"Patty."

"I'm Luna."

"Akiza Izinski."

"Leo."

"I'm Aero Jiminez.", said Aero. "I better get going I gotta find someone in the Daimon Area."


	4. Chapter 3: Return of the Dark Signers

**YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the past**

**Chapter 3: Return of the Dark Signers**

Aero leaves to go the the Daimon Area.

'I have to follow him, he could be a Dark Signer or something.', thought Luna.

"I have to go somewhere.", said Luna.

"Ok, but Yusei won't want you staying so late.", said Akiza.

Luna runs off to follow Aero.

"Ok, now where is he?", said Aero to himself.

Luna follows Aero and hides behind a box.

'Why does it feel like, he's not alone?', thought Luna.

"Maybe, I'll check the Underground Arena.", said Aero. "Now where is it? Should I find it myself or ask for directions? I guess I can find my way."

Aero walks awhile and gets lost.

"Man! Lost, again! I should've asked for directions.", said Aero.

'I followed him in a circle!', thought Luna.

Aero notices a male staring at him in a dark alley.

"Hey!", asked Aero.

The male comes forward, he was wearing a cloak with silver lines.

'A Dark Signer? So is he a Dark Signer as well?', thought Luna.

"Your a Dark Signer?", said Aero.

"What if I am?", asked the man.

"I'm gonna stop you!", said Aero.

"Very well, but I must warn you that-", said the man.

"I know! Your monsters are real! And so is mine!", said Aero.

'If his monsters are real, then-he's a physic duelist! But how does he know about the Dark Signers?', thought Luna.

"DUEL!"

"I draw!", said the Dark Signer.

**Aero: 4000 Dark Signer: 4000**

"I summon Reptilianne Gardna(0/2000) in defense mode!", said the Dark Signer. "And 2 face downs! I end my turn!"

"I draw!", said Aero. "I summon Archfiend General(2100/800)! I activiate the spell card, Big Bang Shot and equip it to Archfiend General! Archfiend General attack Reptilianne Gardna!"

**Aero: 4000 Dark Signer: 3600**

"I end my turn with 4 face downs.", said Aero.

"I draw!", said the Dark Signer. "I summon Reptilianne Gorgon(1400/1400) in defense mode and end my turn"

"I draw! This is it!", said Aero. "I summon Tune Warrior."

'A tuner monster means-he's gonna synchro summon.', thought Luna.

"I tune my Archfiend General with Tuner Warrior to synchro summon Guardian Force Dragon(3000/3000)!", said Aero. "I activiate my face down, Soul Taker, to destroy your Reptilianne Gorgon, but before you gain life points I activiate my other face down, the trap card Bad Reaction to Simochi, each time you gain life points, you lose them instead."

**Aero: 4000 Dark Signer: 2600**

"Guardian Force Dragon attack directly!", said Aero.

**Aero: 4000 Dark Signer: 0**

The Dark Signer fell, Aero ran to him and took his hood off. Aero was suprised to see who it was.


	5. Chapter 4: Truth Releaved About Aero

**YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 4: Truth Releaved About Aero**

"Jay?", said Aero.

"Where am I?", asked Jayron.

"Daimon Area.", said Aero.

"How'd I get here?", asked Jayron.

"No, idea.", said Aero. "You better get going."

"What about you?", asked Jayron, as he got up.

"I'm still looking for him.", said Aero.

"Ok.", said Jayron and he ran off.

'The Dark Force Signers made their first move, I gotta find Yusei fast, or-.', said Aero, he stopped himself from talking, thinking on what happened, as he started looking for an abandon building. He then found it, he went up the door, and kicked it down.

"Looks the same, but a bit cleaner. I'll stay here until I find him.", said Aero.

'Who's "him"?', thought Luna, and started walking home.

"Aero, you need help finding Yusei?", asked someone or something.

"No, besides my mom could see Duel Spirits remember?", said Aero.

"Oh right.", said Guardian Force Dragon. "So, the Dark Force Signers made their move?"

"Yeah, we have to find Yusei as fast as I can.", said Aero.

**The next day**

Aero changed to the Duel Academy uniform and went off to search for Yusei before he went to school.

"Akiza, do you remember Aero from yesterday?", asked Luna.

"Yeah, why?", said Akiza.

"I think he's a physic duelist.", said Luna.

"Why do you think that?", asked Akiza.

"I followed him yesterday and he dueled a Dark Signer.", said Luna.

"The Dark Signers are back?", asked Akiza.

"Well, that was his friend, Jayron. Before the duel started Aero said that he knows that the Dark Signer could deal damage for real and then Aero said that he can too.", said Luna.

"Then we'll just have to find out.", said Akiza.

Aero, Kohei, Jayron, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Patty, and Sly gets to Duel Academy at the same time.

"Are you a physic duelist?", asked Leo.

"Why do you ask?", asked Aero.

"Luna said you dueled a Dark Signer.", said Leo.

"And how does she know I dueled a Dark Signer?", asked Aero.

"She followed you.", said Leo.

"Never knew my mom would be a stalker.", blurted Aero. Aero realized what he said and cover his mouth.

"Mom?", said Luna, confused. Aero sighed.

"Yeah, I'm from the future.", said Aero.

"This is so cool! A guy from the future!", said Leo.

"How'd you get here, from the future to the past?", asked Luna.

"Well, you, Yusei, and dad made a time traveling machine to warn you about the Dark Force Signers.", said Aero.

"Dark Force Signers?", said Akiza, confused.

"Who's your dad?", asked Leo.

"Yeah, they're similar to the Dark Signers but they have more power.", said Aero. "And my dad is Sly, why?"

"Your gonna be Sly's son?", said Leo. "So funny."

"He's a famous scientist.", said Aero. "And he makes cards as well."

"I can't believe that anti-social type," said Leo, pointing to Sly from far away. "is gonna be a famous scientist and makes cards."

"Anyway, back to the subject; can to talk to Yusei?", asked Aero.

"Yeah, you can talk to him after class.", said Akiza.

"Thanks, Akiza sensei.", said Aero.

"Sensei?", said Akiza.

"Yeah, your the one that helped me control my physic powers.", said Aero.

"Hey, is it safe now?", asked Guardian Force Dragon as he appeared.

"Well, no, but since you're here, there's no point in hiding it.", said Aero.

"You can talk to Duel Spirits?", asked Luna.

"Yeah, I'm related to you, aren't I?", said Aero.

"Let's get to class, or we'll be late.", said Jayron.


	6. Chapter 5: Dark vs Light

**YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 5: Dark Force Signer vs. Guardian Force Signer**

**(A/N:The chapter is called Dark vs. Light cause I can't fit in the real title.)**

"Before we get to class, why are you wearing a wristband like Crow's?", asked Akiza.

"To hide this.", said Aero as he took off his wristband. His arm had a mark that was blue. Aero heard something rustle.

"Why is it blue? Aren't you a Signer?", asked Leo.

"I'm a Signer alright, a Guardian Force Signer.", said Aero.

"Guardian Force Signer?", said Leo, confused.

"Yeah, let me put it this way; 1,000 years ago, the Guardian Force Signer marks were made incase the Signers lost, so the People of the Sky-", said Aero, but was cut off.

"People of the Sky? Don't you mean People of the Stars?", asked Leo.

"No, no, no, no, no. People of the Sky are the Guardian Force Signers. Anyway, the People of the Sky decided to pass down the marks along with the People of the Stars, when the Dark Signers found out about the People of the Sky, that's when the Dark Force Signers come in.", said Aero. "Isn't that right, Jakey?"

"Well, good to know you know I followed you here, to the past, Aero.", said Jakey, who was wearing a grey cloak with black lines. "But, the future is gone, Aero." Jakey laughed insanely. "Dad and everyone else, gone, in the netherworld!"

"Don't you see, Jakey? Why would you give up everything you had? You had a choice, Jakey! Why did you choose the dark side?", said Aero.

"Because, Aero, if I wanted to destroy dad, then I can't do it being on his side.", said Jakey.

"Why? Why, Jakey?", asked Aero. "We were a team, along with Yuki, Koby, and Crowve!" Aero realizes that Yuki went back to the past as well.

"Shut up! They were a burden, Aero.", said Jakey. "And now your turning to be a burden to me as well." Jakey activiated his duel disk. Jayron was about to beat him up but Aero stopped him.

"No, if he wants a duel then he gets one.", said Aero.

"DUEL!"

**Aero: 4000 Jakey: 4000**

"I draw!", said Jakey. "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog(800/800) in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Mad Archfiend(1800/0) in attack mode.", said Aero. "Mad Archfiend attack Quillbolt Hedgehog! I end my turn with 2 face downs."

**Aero: 4000 Jakey: 3000**

"I draw!", said Jakey, then laughs insanely. "I play the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor! I activiate the effect of Mausoleum of the Emperor, by paying 2000 life points, I can summon! Earthbound Immortal Dinusawru(2800/3000)! Earthbound Immortal Dinusawru attack Mad Archfiend!"

"I activiate Mirror Force!", said Aero.

"Fine then, I place a face down, and end my turn.", said Jakey.

**Aero: 4000 Jakey: 1000**

"I draw. I summon Tuner Warrior(1600/200)!", said Aero. "I tune my Mad Archfiend with Tuner Warrior to synchro summon Guardian Force Dragon(3000/3000)!"

"That dragon is awesome!", said Leo. "Are you gonna attack directly?"

"Leo! Jakey has a face down, what if it's Mirror Force or something like that?", said Luna.

"Yeah, but, Aero has a face down as well, it may counter trap the other face down.", said Dexter.

"You guys may be right.", said Akiza. "We'll just have to sit down and see what he does."

"You guys can sit here but I'm not staying here, I don't want to get in trouble or get detention or something.", said Jayron.

"Yeah, me too.", said Kohei. "Tell us who won after class."

Kohei and Jayron runs to class and Sly is watching from far away.

'He's got a counter trap, I just know it, but I don't know how I know.', thought Sly. 'Feels like I'm connected to him somehow.'

'Ok, that face down must be Negate Attack, and I have Solemn Judgement, so I should attack.", thought Aero.

"Hurry up, with you move, Aero. I'm not gonna wait all day.", said Jakey.

"Guardian Force Dragon attack directly!", said Aero.

"I activiate my trap, Negate Attack!", said Jakey.

"Then, I activiate Solemn Judgement.", said Aero.

**Aero: 2000 Jakey: 0**

Jakey disappears in the dark.


	7. Chapter 6: Future Releaved to the Signer

**YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 6: Future Revealed** **to the Signers**

Please R&R

* * *

After class, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Aero are walking to the Tops, Dexter, Patty, and Bob already started walking home.

"Can you tell us who that Jakey guy was?", asked Akiza.

"Yeah, he's Jack's and Carly's son.", said Aero.

"Why is he a Dark Force Signer?", asked Leo.

"He wants to kill Jack.", said Aero.

"Why?", asked Leo.

"Jakey never gets to spend time with Jack.", said Aero. "He believed that Jack only cared about himself, but Jack wanted to spend time with Jakey and Carly but never has the time, so he choose being a Dark Force Signer instead of a Guardian Force Signer."

"What happened in the future?", asked Akiza.

"I'll tell you when Jack, Crow, and Yusei are in the room.", said Aero. "Akiza, are you and Yusei going out?"

"No, what makes you say that?", asked Akiza.

"Nothing.", said Aero. "How about Jack and Carly?"

"Yes, I think. I saw them kiss once.", said Leo. "It was disgusting."

They made it to the Tops and went in Leo and Luna's penthouse.

"Hi, guys. Who's your friend?", asked Yusei.

"This is Aero. he's from the future!", said Leo.

"Future?", said Yusei, confused.

"Yeah.", said Akiza. "Call Jack and Crow here."

"I'll sit down here until they come.", said Aero.

After a while Jack and Crow came in.

"What is the problem?", asked Crow.

"The future.", said Aero.

"Who's that?", asked Jack.

"That's Aero, he came from the future.", said Akiza.

"That's crazy!", said Jack.

"As crazy as it seems, it's true.", said Aero.

"Are you gonna tell us what's gonna happen in the future now?", asked Leo.

"Yeah, 23 years from now, people called the 'Dark Force Signers' will destroy in Neo-Domino City. But since Jakey-", said Aero.

"Who's Jakey?", asked Crow.

"A Dark Force Signer from the future.", said Aero. "Since Jakey followed me here, from the future to the past, Neo-Domino City will be destroyed in 5 years instead of 23 years."

"Are we suppose to look for the other Guardian Force Signers?", asked Leo.

"No, they're not born yet, except for you.", said Aero.

"I'm a Guardian Force Signer?", asked Leo.

"Yeah, you got Power Tool Dragon, don't ya?", asked Aero.

"Guardian Force Signers are better than the Signers, right?", said Leo.

"Yeah, pretty much, cause the Signers used us as back up a thousand years ago.", said Aero.

"I'm better than Yusei.", said Leo.

"No, your not. You rely on one strategy and Yusei just takes advantage on what he has on his hand.", said Aero.

"Then why am I a Guardian Force Signer?", asked Leo.

"That's in the future, in the future your dueling style becomes like Yusei's.", said Aero.

"So, what are we suppose to do?", asked Yusei.

"I don't know, your the one that worked on the plan.", said Aero, thinking. "I know, oh wait, no. Oh! You build a time machine and when we beat the Dark Force Signers, I can go back to my own timeline."

"Then, I need the blueprint.", said Yusei.

"Here.", said Aero, as he handed Yusei a blue paper.

"I'll try to get this done before we beat the Dark Force Signers.", said Yusei.

"We'll help you, Yuse.", said Crow.

"Yeah, but I'm not fighting these Dark Force Signers.", said Jack.

"What if I tell you, that one of them is your son?", asked Aero. "And he wants to destroy you."

"Then, I'll teach him a lesson or two!", said Jack.

"Then, I guess, we'll see each other in a five years.", said Aero.

"I guess so.", said Crow.

"Aren't you gonna go to Duel Academy?", asked Leo.

"No, I already took that class, and I don't need the extra learning.", said Aero. "I'll drop by 4 and a half years from now, 'till then."

"Take good care of yourself.", said Akiza.

"I will, remember, your a Guardian Force Signer, too, Leo. You need to change your dueling style or we'll lose.", said Aero and left.


	8. Chapter 7: We Meet Again

**YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 7: We meet again**

* * *

Four and a half years ago, Aero told the Signers that he will drop by four and a half years later, which is now. It was almost time to take on the Dark Force Signers. Aero got dressed and walked to the Tops, there was two Sector Security standing there. One of the Sector Security stopped him.

"You may not pass.", said the security as the other one tried to figure out who it was, then remembers.

"Oh, you must be here to visit the twins.", said the other security.

"That's correct.", said Aero.

"They have been expecting you, you haven't visited them in four and a half years.", said the security, as he let Aero pass. Aero went in and went to Leo and Luna's penthouse. He knocked on the door, to see Leo, who opened the door.

"Hey, Aero!", said Leo. "I think I got the hang of what you said to me the last time I saw you!"

"Then, let's duel to see if you do.", said Aero, as he came in.

"Hey, guys.", said Aero.

"It's been four and a half years already?", asked Crow. "That went... fast."

"Yusei, is the machine finished?", asked Aero.

"Yeah.", said Yusei.

"Aero, c'mon! Let's test out my skills!", said Leo and guided Aero outside.

"I won't go easy on you, Leo.", said Aero.

"I don't expect you to!", said Leo.

"DUEL!"

**Aero: 4000 Leo: 4000**

"I draw!", said Leo. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode! I activiate its special ability to special summon Morphtronic Radion! I tune Morphtronic Radion and Morphtronic Scopen to synchro summon, Power Tool Dragon(2300/2500)! I end my turn with a face down."

"I draw. Not bad on your first turn, but I can do better. I summon Archfiend General(2100/800)! I equip Archfiend General with Big Bang Shot! Archfiend General attack Power Tool Dragon!", said Aero. "I end my turn with 2 face downs."

**Aero: 4000 Leo: 3800**

"I draw!", said Leo. "I summon Morphtronic Boarden(500/1800) in defense mode! I end my turn with a face down."

"I draw. I summon Terrorking Archfiend(2000/1500)!", said Aero. "Terrorking Archfiend attack Morphtronic Boarden! Archfiend General attack directly!"

"I activiate my trap, Morphtronic, Scramble!", said Leo.

"I activiate my trap, Solemn Judgement.", said Aero.

**Aero: 2000 Leo: 3800**

"I activiate my trap, Counter Trap.", said Leo.

'He is adapting, and he's thinking of what kind of traps his opponent might have.', thought Aero.

"So, I special summon, Morphtronic Celfon(100/100)!", said Leo.

"Then I end my turn.", said Aero.

"I draw!", said Leo. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen in defense mode!"

'That's right, synchro summon, Morphtronic Tool Dragon, I know you have that card.', thought Aero.

"I tune Morphtronic Celfon with Morphtronic Scopen to synchro summon, Morphtronic Tool Dragon(3000/3000)!", said Leo. "Morphtronic Tool Dragon attack Mad Archfiend!"

"I activiate Negate Attack!", said Aero.

"Then, I end my turn.", said Leo.

'This is it, I just need a level three tuner monster. Then both Guardian Force Dragon and Morphtronic Tool Dragon will be on the field.', thought Aero.

"I draw.", said Aero. "I summon Tuner Warrior. I tune my Terrorking Archfiend with Tuner Warrior to synchro summon, Guardian Force Dragon(3000/3000)!"

Leo and Aero's arm started glowing blue.

"I equip Mad Archfiend with two Big Bang Shots. Next, I activiate my spell, Pot O Green.", said Aero. "Now, I activiate, Assualt Mode Activiate! I sacrifice Guardian Force Dragon, to special summon, Guardian Force Dragon/Assualt Mode(3500/3000)! Mad Archfiend attack Morphtronic Tool Dragon!"

**Aero: 2000 Leo: 3500**

"Now, Guardian Force Dragon/Assualt Mode attack directly!", said Aero.

**Aero: 2000 Leo: 0**

"Aw, I still lost.", said Leo.

"You did lose but you did kind of changed your dueling stlye, that was good enough for me.", said Aero.

"Then I'm a Guardian Force Signer and I get to help you beat those Dark Force Signers, right?", asked Leo.

"Yeah.", said Aero.

"Then let's find those Dark Force Signers and beat them!", said Crow.

* * *

Next Chapter: Meeting Yuki


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Yuki

**YuGiOh! 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 8: Meeting Yuki

* * *

**"Where are the Dark Force Signers?", asked Jack.

"I don't know, I thought you guys were looking for them.", said Aero.

"We thought you knew where they were.", said Crow.

"If I knew where they were, then I wouldn't be in the past, now would I?", said Aero.

"Guess not, so we have to find those Dark Force Signers.", said Crow.

"Do you guys have any tools?", asked Aero.

"Yeah, why?", asked Yusei.

"I need them to build a tracking device.", said Aero.

"How are you gonna build a tracking device?", asked Leo.

"Don't you remember, my dad's a scientist and he taught me how to build things, like a duel runner engine and some other things like that.", said Aero. Yusei gave him tools.

"How are you gonna build it?", asked Leo. "Out of scrap?"

"Yes, out of scrap!", said Aero. "Unless you got something here, that I could use."

Someone came running inside, knocking the door down, he had black hair with magneta streaks and colbat blue eyes.

"I-", said the boy but was cut off by a Sector Security.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE TRESPASSING!", said the security. The boy cowered behind Aero. "Sorry to be intruding but there's a trespasser here, so will you kindly leave, while we search the-"

"No one is trespassing but you.", said Aero.

"You show 'em.", said the boy.

"That's the trespasser.", said the security.

"He's not trespassing, so go away.", said Aero.

"But-", said the security but was cut off by Aero.

"Go!", shouted Aero. The security left, running.

"Sorry about that.", said the boy. "Why'd you leave, I thought you were gonna wait."

"I forgot, sorry.", said Aero.

"Anyway, here are the 'junk' you asked for.", said the boy, handing a bag to Aero.

"They're not junk.", said Aero, taking the bag from the boy.

"Yeah, whatever, you call them 'parts', I call them 'junk'.", said the boy.

"Leave.", said Leo.

"Who said that?", asked the boy, scaning around and saw Leo. "Oh." Then sees Yusei and Akiza. "Then I must go, later!" He was about to run away but Aero pulled the back of his shirt.

"Oh, no your not, your staying here.", said Aero.

"Why?", asked the boy.

"You already know why.", said Aero. The boy put his arm around Aero and pulled him close.

"But they're my parents.", whispered the boy.

"So?", said Aero.

"So, I can't be around them if they're like not dating.", said the boy.

"Yeah, but you still gotta help me build the tracking device and your a Guardian Force Signer.", said Aero.

"Fine, I'll help you.", said the boy.

"Thanks, Yuki.", said Aero.

"What're you guys talking about over there?", asked Leo.

"Nothing.", said Aero.

"Who's this?", asked Akiza.

"Yuki.", said Aero.

"If you know him, then he can stay.", said Leo.

"He's a Guardian Force Signer.", said Aero.

"Hey, err...", said Yuki, thinking of the right word to call Akiza. "Umm..."

"Is something wrong?", asked Akiza.

"He's finding the right words to call you.", said Aero.

"Why?", asked Akiza.

"He's your son.", said Aero.

"Yeah, what he said.", said Yuki. "So, are we gonna like work on the device or what?"

"Yeah.", said Aero.

Aero and Yuki starts working on the tracking device.

* * *

Next chapter: Dark Force Signer vs. Signer (Part 1)


	10. Chapter 9: Dark Force Signer vs Signer 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 9: Dark Force Signer vs. Signer (Part 1)

* * *

**Everyone just sat down with nothing to do until Aero, Yusei, and Yuki finished the tracker. Aero did some readjustments to the tracker to track only the Dark Force Signers, now the tracker is done.

"Ok, done.", said Aero. "So it says they're in the Arcadia Movement."

"This is bad, Aero, really bad!", said Yuki. "If they're in the Arcadia Movement, then Sayer could be alive." Yuki started paniking and walking back and forth.

"Quit paniking, Yuki.", said Aero.

"How can you say that at a time like this?", asked Yuki, still paniking. "What if he comes back and take mom, or worst—me or maybe... You."

"Your a physic?", asked Leo.

"Yes!", said Yuki. "So, who has a plan to take down Sayer?"

"We just take him down, of course.", said Crow.

"Then, let's go.", said Jack.

**At the abandoned Arcadia Movement building**

"We should split up.", said Yuki.

"I'm scared.", said Luna.

"Don't be.", said Yuki. "We gotta do this, either we want to or don't want to."

"I'll go with Luna.", said Mina.

"Then, I'm going with Leo.", said Trudge.

"I don't need company!", said Leo.

"What if you get lost?", asked Trudge.

"I'll find my way.", said Leo.

"No, you won't. If any of the physics get you, they'll lock you up in a cell.", said Aero.

"Fine.", said Leo.

Jack walks around and it's been quite, until he heard footsteps behind him. Jack turned around and saw a boy with dark green hair and voilet eyes.

"Who're you?", asked Jack.

"Jakey and I'm gonna destroy you!", said Jakey.

"DUEL!"

The dinosaur geoglyph appeared outside the Arcadia Movement.

**Jack: 4000 Jakey: 4000**

"I draw!", said Jakey. "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog(800/800) in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw!", said Jack. "I summon Mad Archfiend(1800/0)! Mad Archfiend attack Quillbolt Hedgehog! I end my turn with a face down."

**Jack: 4000 Jakey: 3000**

"I draw!", said Jakey. "I summon Tune Warrior(1600/200) in defense mode and activate the effect Quillbolt Hedgehog(800/800). I end my turn with two face downs."

"I draw!", said Jack. "I summon Sinister Sprocket! I tune Mad Archfiend with Sinister Sprocket to synchro summon Stygian Sergeants(2200/1800)! Stygian Sergeants attack Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

"I activiate my trap! Negate Attack!", said Jakey.

"Fine, then, I end my turn.", said Jack.

"I draw!", said Jakey, and he put a smirk on his face. "I tribute Tune Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog to summon Earthbound Immortal Dinusawru(2800/3000) in attack mode! Earthbound Immortal Dinusawru attack Stygian Segeants!"

**Jack: 3400 Jakey: 3000**

"I end my turn.", said Jakey.

"I draw!", said Jack. "I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw.", said Jakey. "I activate both my face downs and one from my hand, Hinotama."

**Jack: 1900 Jakey: 3000**

"Earthbound Immortal Dinusawru attack Shield Warrior!", said Jakey. "I end my turn with a face down."

"I draw!", said Jack. "I summon Archfiend General and I end my turn with two face downs."

"Heh, running out of ideas?", asked Jakey. "I draw! Earthbound Immortal Dinusawru attack Archfiend General!"

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!", said Jack.

"I end my turn.", said Jakey.

"I draw!", said Jack. "I summon Tune Warrior! I activate my spell card, Falling Down, to take control one of your monster if there is at least one Archfiend on my side of the field, I take control of Earthbound Immortal Dinusawru! Now I tune Archfiend General with Tune Warrior to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend! Earthbound Immortal Dinusawru attack directly!"

**Jack: 1900 Jakey: 200**

"No!", said Jakey. "You can't do this to me!"

"Yes, I can!", said Jack. "Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack directly!"

**Jack: 1900 Jakey: 0**

Jakey fell to the ground, Jack ran to him. Aero was walking and spotted Jack there, he ran to Jack and Jakey.

"Jack, is he alright?", asked Aero.

"I don't know.", said Jack.

"I think we should take him to the hospital.", said Aero.

"You think?", said Jack. "You go ahead, I'll take him to the hospital."

"Ok.", said Aero.

Jack picked up Jakey and walked the other direction Aero was going.


	11. Chapter 10:Dark Force Signer vs Signer 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 10: Dark Force Signer vs. Signer (Part 2)

* * *

**"Ok, I just gotta find those Dark Force Signers and win," said Aero.

A Duel Monster, Guardian Force Dragon, appeared.

"Where do you think they are," asked Guardian Force Dragon.

"Not sure," said Aero, "But I need your help finding one of those Dark Force Signers."

"Alright," said Guardian Force Dragon, "I suggest we go on the next floor."

"Ok," said Aero.

Aero walks up some stairs and sees Yusei dueling a Dark Force Signer on the other side of the balcony.

"Yusei," called Aero.

"Aero," said Yusei, "Who was dueling earlier?"

"Jack was dueling," said Aero.

"Where is he," asked Yusei.

"He took Jakey to the hospital," said Aero.

"Alright, just go on ahead," said Yusei.

"Ok, Yusei," said Aero, running up more stairs.

**Yusei: 500 Johnny(Dark Force Signer): 3000**

"Just give up," said Johnny, "You can't win! With just 500 life points left!"

"Yes, I can," said Yusei, "I know I can win!"

Just then, the card on top of Yusei's deck started glowing.

"I draw," said Yusei, "I summon Majestic Dragon! I tune Stardust Dragon and Sonic Chick with Majestic Dragon to synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon(3800/3000)! Majestic Star Dragon attack directly!"

**Yusei: 500 Johnny: 0**

"No," said Johnny, "I can't lose!"

"You just did," said Yusei.

Then the Movement started shaking; like it did at the time with the Dark Signers.

'Aero,' thought Yusei, running up the stairs, forgetting about the Dark Force Signer he just won against.

"Damn you, Yusei," said Johnny, before turning into dust and being drifted into the air.

* * *

I know Yusei's duel was short but I couldn't make up anymore duels, it's like hard to think of duels.


	12. Chapter 11: DF Signer vs GF Signer 3

**YuGiOh 5D's: Future to the Past**

**Chapter 11: Dark Force Signer vs. Guardian Force Signer (Part 3)**

_(number)_- means the number of cards in their hand.

(**number/number**)- means attack points/defense points.

(number)- means how counters are in a card.

* * *

'Was it really a good idea to leave Yusei,' thought Aero, 'What if he lost or something?'

"Quit worrying, Aero," said Guardian Force Dragon, "He'll be fine, he's the best duelist known to New Domino City."

"You're right, I made it this far and I'm not stopping now," said Aero.

Aero heard footsteps and stops running to find those Dark Force Signers. Aero readied his duel disk, but he finds Leo readying his duel disk as well, then they put down their duel disk.

"You really scared me there, Aero," said Leo.

"Same here," said Aero, "I thought you were a Dark Force Signer."

Aero heard footsteps, he listened carefully and noticed there were two people coming this way; he readied his duel disk.

"Get your duel disk ready, there's two of them," said Aero; Leo readied his duel disk.

"Well, well, looks like we found two of them, Kevin," said the guy in black cloak with orange trims.

"Lucky us, Kazco, I was getting a bit bored," said the boy in black cloak with blue trims.

"DUEL!"

Then the hummingbird and the giant geoglyph started forming outside the Arcadia Movement causing the Movement to shake.

**Aero**_(5)_** and Leo**_(5)_**: 8000 Kazco**_(5)_ **and Kevin**_(5)_**: 8000**

"I draw_(6)_," said Aero, "I summon Archfiend General(**2100/800**) in attack mode_(5)_. I end my turn with a face down_(4)_."

"My turn, I draw_(6)_," said Kazco, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(**1600/1400**) in attack mode_(5)_! I end with a face down_(4)_."

"I draw_(6)_," said Leo, "I summon Morphtronic Magnen (**800/800**) in defense mode_(5)_! I end my turn."

"It's my turn, I draw_(6)_," said Kevin, "I summon Scrap Chimera(**1700/500**) in attack mode_(5)_! Scrap Chimera attack Morphtronic Magnen! I end with two face downs_(3)_."

**Aero**_(4)_** and Leo**_(5)_**: 8000 Kazco**_(4)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 8000**

"I draw_(5)_," said Aero, "I summon Tune Warrior(**1600/200**) in attack mode_(4)_! I tune Archfiend General with Tune Warrior to synchro summon Guardian Force Dragon(**3000/3000**)! Guardian Force Dragon attack Scrap Chimera!"

**Aero**_(4)_** and Leo**_(5)_**: 8000 Kazco**_(4)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 6700**

"I end my turn with two face downs_(2)_," said Aero.

"I draw_(5)_," said Kazco, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman(**800/1200**) in defense mode_(4)_! I end with three face downs_(1)_!

"I draw_(6)_," said Leo, "I summon Morphtronic Clocken(**600/1100**) in defense mode_(5)_! I end my turn with two face downs_(3)_."

"I draw_(4)_," said Kevin, "I summon Scrap Beast(**1600/1300**) in attack mode(3)! Scrap Beast attack Morphtronic Clocken!"

"I activate my trap," said Aero, "Mirror Force!"

Kevin and Kazco's monsters are destroyed, Scrap Beast, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

"Damn," said Kevin, "I end my turn then."

**Aero**_(2)_** and Leo**_(3)_**: 8000 Kazco**_(1)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 6700**

"I draw_(3)_," said Aero, "I summon Mad Archfiend(**1800/0**) in attack mode! Guardian Force Dragon attack directly!"

**Aero**_(2)_** and Leo**_(3)_**: 8000 Kazco**_(1)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 3700**

"Mad Archfiend attack directly," said Aero.

**Aero**_(2)_** and Leo**_(3)_**: 8000 Kazco**_(1)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 1900**

"I activate my trap," said Kevin, "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! If I take battle damage from my oppenent's monster's direct attack I reveal one level one monster from my hand, special summon it to the field and another monster with the same name from my deck!"

Kevin shows Scrap Searcher(**100/300**) and special summons it to the field in defense mode, "Now I special summon Scrap Hunter(**1600/400**) to the field."

"Then, I end my turn," said Aero.

"I draw_(2)_," said Kazco, "I activate my spell card, Double Summon. I summon Elemental Hero Clay(**800/2000**) in defense mode_(1)_! I tribute Elemental Hero Clayman and Scrap Searcher to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu(**2500/2500**)_(0)_! Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu attack Mad Archfiend!"

**Aero**_(2)_** and Leo**_(3)_**: 7300 Kazco**_(1)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 1900**

"I end my turn," said Kazco.

"I draw_(4)_," said Leo, "I activate Morphtronic Clocken's special ability! If it's in defense mode, once per turn I can place one Morph counter on Morphtronic Clocken(1)! I summon Morphtronic Scopen(**800/1400**) in attack mode_(3)_! I activate Morphtronic Scopen's ability to special summon Morphtronic Slingen(**1200/800**)_(2)_! Now I tune Morphtronic Slingen with Morphtronic Scopen, to synchro summon Morphtronic Tool Dragon(**3000/3000**)! Morphtronic Tool Dragon attack Aslla Piscu!"

"I activate my trap," said Kazco, "Negate Attack!"

"Fine, I end my turn," said Leo.

**Aero**_(2)_** and Leo**_(2)_**: 7300 Kazco**_(0)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 1900**

"I draw_(4)_," said Kevin, "I activate my face down, Reinforce Truth, to special summon Gemini Soldier(**500/300**)! Now, I tribute Gemini Soldier and Scrap Hunter to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu(**3000/2500**)_(3)_! Lucky you cause I cannot go to my battle phrase the turn I activated Reinforce Truth."

**Aero**_(2)_** and Leo**_(2)_**: 7300 Kazco**_(0)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 1900**

"I draw_(3)_," said Aero, "Guardian Force Dragon attack Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

**Aero**_(3)_** and Leo**_(2)_**: 7300 Kazco**_(0)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 1400**

"I end my turn," said Aero.

"I draw_(1)_," said Kazco. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (**1800/300**) and end my turn_(0)_."

"I draw_(3)_," said Leo, "Morphtronic Tool Dragon attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! I place one Morph counter on Morphtronic Clocken(2) and I tribute it to inflict 1000 damage for each Morph counter on Morphtronic Clocken!"

"This duel is over," said Aero as Kazco and Kevin's life points dropped to zero.

**Aero**_(3)_** and Leo**_(2)_**: 7300 Kazco**_(0)_ **and Kevin**_(3)_**: 0**

* * *

I'm not good at writing duels, so the duel might've sucked.


End file.
